La Ruse du Chacal
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, ironique au possible et humour à la moi :p Pour ma petite chose là-bas aka HLO. Résumé : si zébu zé plus soif... l'alcool à outrance est dangereux pour la santé, l'abus de fic en revanche hors période d'examens... XD


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi  
**

**Avertissement : n'importe quoi complètement subjectif, court et fait pour faire sourire, fait en 30 minutes c'est pas le plot du siècle !  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : le genre dialogue-histoire courte pour ma petite chose là-bas (HLO) pour la faire sourire et parce que c'est la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'elle en a besoin !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je vous réponds tout bientôt.  
**

* * *

**La Ruse du Chacal  
**

-

**Pub "Spooks", le 27 juin 2008, AC 205 à 2h30  
**

-

- N'empêche, Heero…

- Hm ?

- Il est vachement mignon, Trowa. Il se bonifie avec les années…

- Hm ?

- Grand, fin mais bien rempli, musclé où il faut, sourire craquant, cheveux auburn qui mettent en valeur ses putain d'yeux verts. Et en plus il a un cerveau…

- Et il a Quatre, Duo. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti nous chercher à boire que tu dois l'oublier.

- Ouais, ouais. Le Tro-minet peut m'avoir aussi où il veut, quand il veut, je suis pas jaloux, 'Ro.

- Mais Quatre, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as essayé de draguer Trowa ?

- Non.

- Alors il est où le problème, si Trowa est ok ?

- …

- Ben quoi ? Ca remet pas en question leur relation, ça me fait un petit coup de plus dans les chaussettes ! Je veux un mec pour mes nuits seules et si je le connais c'est le jackpot ! La confiance, tout ça…

- LE PROBLEME IL EST QUE JE PARTAGE PAS, OK ? TU FAIS UN BATTEMENT DE CIL ENVERS MON TROWA ET J'APPLIQUE MA PROPRE CHARIA SUR TES COUILLES. C'EST CLAIR ?

- Euh… oui-oui c'est clair...

- TES COCHONNETS JE VAIS LES METTRE EN FORMAT BOULES DE PETANQUE SI T'ESSAIES DE TE TAPER MON MEC.

- … Quatre… je disais ça comme ça ! Dépose pas si fort les verres… tu vas défoncer la table…

- M'en fous, je peux payer.

- … Mais moi je veux boire.

- ...

- ...

- Désolé, Quatre, mais ça me manque tu sais d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un… je t'aime, hein ?

- Je t'adore, Duo, mais quand t'es paf tu veux piquer les bêtes de sexe des autres. Trowa c'est mon joujou et je l'aime, démerde-toi avec ce qui reste.

- Mais Quatre… y a que Heero, là et il est pète-sec, psychopathe et hétéro.

- Ah parce que je n'ai pas de cerveau ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça, 'Ro.

- T'as pas dit le contraire. C'est qui qui veut se taper le mec de Quatre Raberba Winner ? Non mais t'as rencontré un mur de trop près, toi.

- Ca va, Ro, tu vas me dire qu'en tant qu'hétéro expert, t'as ton mot à dire sur mon choix de mec ? Non mais t'as vu Trowa ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et il n'a pas de longs cheveux impossibles, des yeux comme les coquards que je mets à mes bleus à l'entraînement, une bouche de suceuse, un sourire dément, un humour de merde, une tendance suicidaire avec le mec d'un des mecs les plus dangereux de l'univers et un cœur gros comme ça.

- C'est qui ?

- … arrête de boire, Duo.

- Quoi, Quatre ? Si Heero parlait de moi il aurait parlé de mon cerveau pointu.

- Je ne peux pas parler de ton cerveau quand ce soir ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon de cuir pointe plus que lui.

- Même ! Si tu avais parlé de moi tu aurais fait mention de mon corps sculpté.

- Duo. Quand tu veux faire jouer tes biceps on dirait un G-Toblerone en moins bronzé.

- Si tu avais parlé de moi…

- Je t'aurais empêché de parler pour ne rien dire parce que comme on dit chez toi : actions speak louder than words.

- Hmph…

- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre _mon_ Trowa… où qu'il soit. Même si j'aurais pas été contre avoir un petit peu de Heero…

- Dans tes rêves, Quatre. Où je le file à bouffer à mes lions.

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?

- J'étais aux toilettes. Tu voulais me la tenir ?

- Et si je dis oui tu réponds quoi ?

- De sortir de ce bar pour aller à l'hôtel chic le plus proche.

- Hm… on y réservera une suite pour Heero et Duo alors, m'est-avis qu'ils en auront besoin aussi.

- J'ai déjà réservé.

- … Parce que tu avais tout prévu ?

- Duo, quand tu es pompette tu es si prévisible. J'en ai marre de te ramener tout le temps à j'habite-le-plus-loin-du-pub-où-j'ai-choisi-de-faire-la-fête-après-une-pure-semaine-de-merde-à-bosser-comme-un-rat-crevé, comme-tu-dis.

- …

- Donc tu fais la fête et je t'empêche de boire de trop.

- …

- Je te raccompagne à un hôtel sympa où tu décuves bien gentiment.

- …

- Et si t'es en forme, je te saute en toute sympathie.

- PFFFFFRRRRR

- Et voilà qui te fait recracher ta gorgée de tequila. Fais voir ta bouche que je goûte.

- Heer ?

- …

- …

- Pourquoi tu ris, Trowa ?

- Parce que si Heero se croit malin, Duo l'est encore plus, Quatre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Duo a une descente de corsaire et m'est avis que ce n'est pas pour rien que nos pubs se retrouvaient stratégiquement de plus en plus loin de son domicile.

- C'est peut-être un has… Oh. Bien joué…

- Heero ?

- Hmm ?

- Arrête de m'embrasser. De mordiller mes lèvres. De me lécher le cou. De caresser mes cheveux tout ça, de glisser tes mains sur ma nuque, dans mon dos, sur mes reins…

- Hm ?

- Tu me donnes le vertige…

- Hm…

- Arrête… Arhmph…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à ma petite chose là-bas que je papouille respectueusement sur une joue :p

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour chez elle... jusqu'au 11 juillet XDXDXD ¤


End file.
